Fluxo Perfeito
by Fabri Malfoy
Summary: Loiro, lindo, milionário, sarcástico, mau.... e Gina ainda reclama! Mas a verdade que ela não pode fugir é mais clara que aqueles cabelos platinados: ela não vive sem Draco Malfoy.


**Título: Fluxo Perfeito **

**Estilo: songfic**

**Música: Equalize (Pitty) **

**Shipper: Draco/Gina **

**Sinopse: loiro, lindo, milionário, sarcástico, mau... e Gina ainda reclama! Mas a verdade que ela não pode fugir é mais clara que aqueles cabelos platinados: ela não vive sem Draco Malfoy.**

**Disclaimer: Eu também não vivo sem Draco Malfoy! Mesmo que ele pertença a Jô. **

**N/A: uma D/G pintando na área, como se vocês nem apoiassem esse casal perfect, rsrsrs. Mas, não é só mais uma D/G como tantas milhares... ela tem o toque especial de uma música perfeita, é minha baby e eu amei escrever. Ah, Ly Anne Black adorou! Então, fala sério, com uma aprovação entusiástica da minha beta única e maravilhosa, vale a pena ler e TACAR REVIEWS em mim!**

"**_Tem coisas aqui que são profundas, românticas e lindas, das quais o leitor não vai escapar sem ser irremediavelmente conquistado, como eu fui!"_ (Ly Anne Black)**

**N/A2: Leiam TODAS AS FICS da Ly, a melhor escritora desse mundão!**

**Fluxo Perfeito**

- Por quê?Ainda quer explicações! Será que não percebe que eu cometi a maior loucura da minha vida? – e intensificou o olhar furioso - E, você, Malfoy, foi o responsável.

- Maior, vírgula, a única! - ele passou os dedos pelos próprios cabelos platinados e perfeitamente lisos, impulsionando mechas para trás - Weasley, você deveria me agradecer pelo vidão que está tendo... Veja só, quando que imaginou ter um banheiro só para você?

Gina refugiou rapidamente o olhar para a lareira descomunal da sala descomunal, evitando de se fixar na imagem sedutora do loiro. Tudo ali era descomunal, principalmente o charme de Draco. Sabia que não resistia com aqueles lances de cabelos, sobrancelhas, meio-sorrisos e sarcasmos. Era seu ponto-fraco.

Olhou, abarcando todo o espaço antigo, quilométrico e arrogante da sala de estar Malfoy. Sua opinião derrapava entre exagero e suntuosidade brega. Não se queixaria se tivesse se apaixonado por um homem simples, se morasse numa casa simples, se continuasse pobre para o resto da sua simples vidinha. Mas, não. O tal homem _tinha _que ser justamente Malfoy, a casinha simples _tinha _que ser a Mansão Malfoy e _tinha_ que se contentar em conviver com muito dinheiro. Eram coisas que só _tinham _que acontecer com ela, como se não houvesse pior destino no mundo mágico.

- Pois eu preferia continuar na Toca – disse, quando voltou, com precaução, a levar o par de olhos caramelos até Malfoy, com medo que ele retomasse de súbito aqueles trejeitos insuportavelmente irresistíveis - é um lugar onde se pode chamar de _lar,_ onde está minha família. Eu não tenho vocação para fantasma, não quero morar numa mansão mal-assombrada e ponto.

O loiro carregou a expressão, voltando a olhar o fogo que consumia a lenha, as lembranças e as interrogações sem resposta. Gina se calou, chateada, tinha a boca grande demais quando ficava brava.

- É a herança dos meus pais... – mas adquiriu, rápido, um vigor novo, acalmando a ruiva, o olhar se servindo de orgulho novamente - E, segundo a tradição Malfoy, todo herdeiro habitará a Mansão sendo sucedido por seus descendentes e assim por todos os séculos dos séculos.

- Acontece que eu não tenho sangue Malfoy, logo não preciso seguir droga de tradição nenhuma.

- É dispensável comentar que você não tem o meu precioso e nobre sangue, Weasley, entretanto... – e, sorrindo vitorioso, girou o corpo em torno do da ruiva, tomando-a pelo braço, agarrando sua cintura, e completando de modo absurdamente próximo ao ouvido - eu sei o quanto quer ter o Malfoy no nome...

Gina rolou os olhos, mas não pode evitar arrepios com a investida ao pé do ouvido. Abriu e fechou a boca duas vezes, tentou revidar, tomar juízo, abandonar aquela aventura doida de casamento, voltar para a realidade.

Mas o brilho azul gelado da íris de Malfoy dominou sua sanidade, convencendo-a que viver sem loucuranão tem a mínima graça. O aroma sândalo-quente que emanava da pele dele, impregnando-se em seu olfato, em seus sentidos, pelo ar, veio em seguida, como um golpe fatal e desonesto acompanhado do sabor único do beijo, do contato daqueles lábios que a fazia rodar, perder a noção de tempo, espaço, de tudo.

**Às vezes se eu me distraio  
**

**Se eu não me vigio um instante  
**

**Me transporto pra perto de você  
**

**Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta  
**

**Me vem logo aquele cheiro  
**

**Que passa de você pra mim  
**

**Num fluxo perfeito  
**

**Enquanto você conversa e me beija  
**

**Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo  
**

**As suas cores do seu olho, tão de perto  
**

**me balanço devagar, como quando você me embala  
**

**O ritmo rola fácil, parece que foi ensaiado**

E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  


**Bem do jeito que você é**

****

Draco puxou-a para mais longe da lareira, fazendo-a deitar desajeitadamente no sofá e rolando sobre ela, não deixou que Gina lhe escapasse dos braços. A ruiva se agitou, tentando libertar-se, mas estava dopada pelo beijo, pelos olhos, pelo perfume, os três formando uma trindade perfeita e insuperável. Ele, então, agilmente libertou-a, sentando-se ao lado no sofá, sorrindo presunçoso e confiante.

- Nós dois... será que vai dar _mesmo_ certo, Draco? - ela perguntou como se conversasse com sua consciência num monólogo.

- Será que eu vou ter que te agarrar de cinco em cinco minutos para te convencer! - e esboçou uma cara maliciosa, fazendo Gina negar rapidamente com a cabeça – Sabe, eu gosto quando me chama de Draco, você fica com uma cara de tonta.

- Que não supera a sua de idiota quando me chama de Gina – revidou.

- Ei, eu nunca te chamei de Gina, _Gina_ – ele deu corda às provocações, acariciando, de leve, os longos cabelos flamejantes da ruiva.

- Hum... agora você vai ter que rever seus conceitos, _Draquinho _– disse, num puro cinismo, enquanto aquele frio na barriga aumentava com o toque das mãos dele.

- Não se esqueça, _Gininha_, que o sarcástico aqui sou eu! – e, lançou seus braços em volta do corpo de Gina, a melhor maneira de deixá-la sem argumentos - Você está ficando parecida comigo, bem que lhe alertaram que eu seria uma péssima influência na sua vida - e, soltando-a do abraço, bocejou preguiçosamente, coçando os olhos - Você pode reclamar de morar aqui para o resto da vida, mas no fundo você vai sempre achar que não existe lugar mais perfeito no mundo que esse.

- Afinal, qual é o seu problema, Malfoy? – ela questionou impaciente, se esforçando para não rir.

- O seu eu sei qual é – e fixou seu olhar em Gina, fazendo-a se perder naquela mistura de mar revolto e cinzanoturno – Você é completamente apaixonada por mim - acrescentou com expressão de doutor.

- Não mais do que você por mim... - e num ímpeto descontrolado, sorrindo, empurrou o loiro contra o encosto do largo sofá, prendendo-o num beijo demorado, vagaroso, intenso.

**Adoro essa sua cara de sono  
E o timbre da sua voz  
Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas  
E que quase me mata de rir  
Quando tenta me convencer  
Que eu só fiquei aqui  
Porque nós dois somos iguais  
Até parece que você já tinha  
O meu Manual de Instruções  
Porque você decifra os meus sonhos  
Porque você sabe o que eu gosto  
E porque quando você me abraça, o mundo gira devagar**

E o tempo é só meu e ninguém registra a cena  
De repente vira um filme, todo em câmera lenta  
E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você  
Bem do jeito que você é  


O tempo voltou a sumir, as horas pararam e o infinito se manifestou, grave e perpétuo, sem palavras, comouma canção suave que a embalava. O futuro não importa quando se tem toda a eternidade num segundo.

**Eu vou equalizar você  
Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe  
Eu te transformei nessa canção  
Pra poder te gravar em mim**

FIM 

****


End file.
